


Not in the Script

by oppach



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppach/pseuds/oppach
Summary: Everyone's noticed Seo In Guk's penchant for flirting with his male costars.There's a surprise, too.





	

[](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/tumblr_n4fpkpcFJt1qm3h6go1_250_zpslrln595h.gif.html) [](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/tumblr_mu75m8VGaG1s7vpl4o1_250_zpsvb5lbzg6.gif.html)

"So now you're going to flirt with every costar?" Jong Suk mused, reflecting on the other man's actions in front of the cameras that day. "Won't Hoya get jealous?"

Seo In Guk laughed, his eyes disappearing.  "What you're really worried about is Woo Bin, right?"

Jong Suk blushed, looking away. "Of course not. We're not like that."

"Uh huh." In Guk was unconvinced. "Everyone knows you two are very close and that news about him dating that model is far too convenient to quell those rumors."

"I'm not gay." Jong Suk insisted.

"You don't have to be gay to have sex with a man." In Guk was amused. "If it weren't for all the cameras and people, I would have gotten a boner during that shower scene. You're looking hotter now that you're working out."

"I've always looked hot." Jong Suk challenged.

"I'm sure Woo Bin agrees." In Guk winked.

Jong Suk swatted at him. "You're awful." He relaxed against his new friend's shoulder. "So, did you and Hoya really have sex?"

"Yeah. Did and you and Woo Bin really not have sex?"

"Of course we did."

In Guk grinned, unseen by Jong Suk who had his eyes closed. 

"Your body is looking pretty hot, too." Jong Suk admitted. "You've been working hard at it since Answer Me 1997."

"Thanks for noticing." In Guk's hand trailed down Jong Suk's chest. "Did you have sex with Bo Young?"

"No. She's with someone." Jong Suk said of his costar in I Hear Your Voice.

"So, are you and Woo Bin dating?" In Guk's hand slipped to his costar's crotch. 

Jong Suk sucked in a quick gasp before answering. "We're friends. Hoya?"

"Friends." In Guk replied before leaning down to try those captivating lips. 

Jong Suk returned the kiss, opening his mouth to the handsome actor. Their tongues slid together, tentatively testing each other's technique. Jong Suk was slow and deliberate, taking his time to thoroughly explore. In Guk was more playful, teasing his partner.

Jong Suk's fingers found the other man's belt, carefully undoing it as the kiss continued. In Guk did the same to Jong Suk, eager hand finding the other man's member quickly. Jong Suk gasped and broke the kiss, lifting his hips to  push his pants and underwear off. In Guk watched, satisfied with seeing Jong Suk's most private area. There was one more part he wanted to see, however. He pushed Jong Suk back and flipped him over.

"Hey!" Jong Suk protested over his shoulder.

"I just want to see it." In Guk told him, hands on the other man's ass, pulling the globes apart to find the much sought after pink hole. "Just as gorgeous as I imagined." He breathed before tasting it.

"Don't--oh fuck." Jong Suk's shout of protest quickly faded into a groan of delight as his tight hole was assaulted by In Guk's warm tongue. "More. Oh More."

"Demanding bitch, aren't you?" 

"Yes, now take your damn clothes off." Jong Suk countered. "Or get back to what you were doing."

In Guk chuckled and removed his clothes before helping Jong Suk out of his shirt. The two kissed again, sinking down onto the couch together, their erections stabbing, causing them both to moan. In Guk had wanted this since the day they'd all met to read scripts. Jong Suk was both adorably innocent looking and yet so fucking sexy. He'd seen the same photo shoots everyone else had--especially that video of Jong Suk looking perfectly fuckable rolling around in bed. He and Hoya had gotten close and had sex often during their filming days, but that didn't stop him from lusting after Jong Suk. He was faintly jealous of Woo Bin. It was obvious the two former costars had something going on between them. 

But none of that mattered now, because now he was the one pinning Jong Suk down and plunging his tongue into the man's mouth. He was the one drinking in the other man's moans and they were oh so delicious. He reached between them, his hand capturing both erections, moving up and down the shafts. Jong Suk's back arched and he moved his mouth to In Guk's shoulder, biting down.

"Fuck!" In Guk blurted, finding the sensation invigorating. 

"You like that, huh?" Jong Suk teased, his lips traveling to the other man's neck before biting again. 

"Yes!" He hissed, thrusting his hips down. He reclaimed his senses enough to locate the lube and condoms he'd hidden before Jong Suk had arrived. 

"You think you're gonna top?" Jong Suk asked with an amused grin as In Guk rolled the latex onto his throbbing member. 

"You can top next time." He pushed his partner's legs apart, massaging the desired hole with oily fingers.

"Who says there will be a next time. It depends on how you perform."

In Guk found this side of Jong Suk's personality delightfully sexy. He lifted one of the man's legs and slowly slid home. Jong Suk let out a low groan, biting that plump bottom lip of his. In Guk put the leg on his shoulder, gazing down at the man. 

"You're so fucking hot it should be against the law." In Guk grumbled.

"That's a stupid complaint." Jong Suk laughed.

In Guk drew back and rammed in, causing Jong Suk's laugh to die and instead let out a cry of satisfaction. Encouraged, In Guk started a steady rhythm. 

It was then that Jong Suk's cell phone started playing a peculiar ring tone. In Guk had heard it occasionally, as it differed from the usual ring tone of the man's phone. He never imagined Jong Suk would reach over and answer the damn thing while getting drilled. He especially didn't expect the man to put it on speaker.

"Sukkie." Woo Bin's voice was clear. "What are you up to?"

In Guk froze, shocked. Jong Suk grinned, devious.

"Seo In Guk is fucking me."

The named man turned cold. Oh this couldn't possibly be good. 

"He is, huh?" Woo Bin's voice took on a dark tone. "Can he hear me?"

"Yes." Jong Suk purred, wiggling his ass.

"Listen up, bastard." Woo Bin growled. "My boy deserves only the best. You better fuck him good or I'll kick your ass."

In Guk's eyes went wide. What?! Jong Suk looked very pleased with himself.

"Are you just gonna ignore me?" Woo Bin demanded. "Get to work."

In Guk almost lost his erection. Almost. This was different. Maybe it was sorta stimulating because it felt so fucking wrong. He found himself pushing into Jong Suk again and again. As soon as Woo Bin could hear the heavy breathing, he spoke again.

"Are you feeling good, Sukkie?" 

"Mmmm. Yes, babe."

"Good. I can't wait to see you again--can't wait to get my hands on you. I miss you."

"I miss you, too." Jong Suk managed to grunt out as his hand closed around his shaft, stroking in time with In Guk's thrusts. He gasped when In Guk tried a different angle.

"Yeah, that's it, Sukkie. I want you to cum." Woo Bin encouraged. 

In Guk groaned. This was all kinds of fucking messed up, but that made it hotter. He gripped the other man's hips as he drove in again and again. 

"Fuck him harder." Woo Bin commanded, suddenly sounding breathless himself. 

In Guk did just that, his flesh slapping against Jong Suk's, the sounds filling the room. He slammed in rapidly, fucking as hard and fast as he could. Jong Suk had become a moaning mess under him, fisting his cock just as fast. 

"That's it." Woo Bin growled. "I want to hear you cum, babe. Oh fuck, I am so hard for you. Harder, In Guk!"

Seo In Guk growled right back, unaware he could fuck the other man any harder than he was already--until he did. Jong Suk was crying out now, trembling, tense. They could both clearly hear Woo Bin grunting over the phone.

"Fuck him!" Woo Bin cried out.

"OH fuck!" Jong Suck screamed, head back as he came all over himself. 

"Yes!" The man on the phone echoed as he reached his own orgasm.

In Guk was lost. His fingertips dug into Jong Suk's flesh as his body shuddered and he pumped out his offering into the condom. He was shivering as he pulled out, the sound of his own heart beating filled his ears. He fell back onto the couch, breathing hard, his gaze meeting Jong Suk's. 

Jong Suk grinned and winked. In Guk thought he had been seducing his shy costar. But, in reality, he now realized, he was the one that had been played with. In Guk may have been a very public flirt but Jong Suk was a devious devil. 

One that he wanted to experience again.


End file.
